leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver beta
, as remakes of , implemented redone elements of the original games. Nonetheless, as individual games, they have gone through similar stages of development as all the other core series games. Global information Pre-release Sprites CoroCoro's editions containing pre-release information of the games depicted earlier sprites for , , and . Chikorita's leaf was darker. An earlier back sprite for was also shown. His hair was slightly different and there was a symbol on his hat. There is also a prototype sprite for . In addition, there is a sprite for the Spiky-eared Pichu within the coding of the games. However, it's impossible to legitimately obtain such form, due to the fact that this Pokémon is assigned a fixed personality value. Earlier screenshots also depict the Slowpoke Well with a standing where Proton is in the final release, as was the case with the original . Another screenshot depicts the Mystri Stage in the Sinjoh Ruins with the three circles being identically colored. In the final release, they have three different colors specific to each circle. 's front sprite in the opening of the games is different from its front sprite used during regular gameplay. File:HGSS Prerelease Ethan vs Silver.png‎| vs. ; their prototype sprites in the unfinished screen File:HGSS Prerelease Slowpoke Well.png|Slowpoke Well, lacking Proton File:HGSS Prerelease Cynthia Arceus.jpg|Earlier version of the Mystri Stage Items All items present in the internal data of and are found in , in addition to the latter's exclusive items. * , a Key Item for storing photos. It was replaced with photo storage integration in the PC; * , an expensive but useless item. It makes a comeback from the original games and can be obtained through modification of the saved game but it has no function. Interestingly, it was made a Key Item (it was a regular item in the Generation II games). Debugging features The same debugging tools found in the internal data of are also present in . Post-release A PokéGear icon that resembles was discovered in leftover data. Unused map description data in the Pokégear exists for several locations. :"A Battle Stadium with five different sets of rules to enjoy." :"A mountain where something mysterious awaits you underfoot." :"A place where Pokémon can compete against each other's strengths." :"A path said to always be bathed in sunset, no matter what the season." Head Smash Nosepass Nosepass has listed as an Egg move but is not able to breed with any Pokémon that knows this move making this egg move impossible to breed onto a Nosepass. Anti-Piracy If the game detects it is being played via a flash card or emulator, it will freeze during one of the first Trainer battles with the Poké Balls spinning indefinitely. References to Pokémon Gold/Silver There are two references leftover in game referring to the original Generation II games. However, the wording or reference has been altered in such a way that is no longer relevant. Apricorn Balls Kurt used to only be able to produce one Poké Ball at a time in Gold and Silver but in Crystal and HeartGold/SoulSilver he is able to make multiple Poké Balls at one time. However, he still refers to the multiple Poké Balls being made as a singular Poké Ball being made regardless. Lucky Channel advertisement In the Goldenrod Radio Tower, on the first floor; there is still an advertisement on the wall for Lucky Channel which was a radio channel in the Generation II games the player character could tune in to. The channel was replaced with Felicity who gives the player prizes if their Trainer ID matches with that of the Pokémon. However, in the original Japanese releases, the wording for the Lucky Channel advertisement is altered to make it seem like it may have either been an upcoming or scrapped radio show. Obsolete References to Gold/Silver/Crystal - TCRF Localization-specific information Post-release Game Corners Due to legal issues related with , the interior design of both Goldenrod and Celadon Game Corners was completely overhauled in all non-Japanese releases of . However, the original design is still present within the internal data of the localized releases, despite being severely limited, since most dialogue scripts were removed (with the exception of the Coin purchase interface, which is still completely functional and translated) and the slot machine interface pointers are redirected to the Voltorb Flip interface instead. de:Pokémon HeartGold und SoulSilver (Vorabversion) it:Pokémon Oro HeartGold e Argento SoulSilver beta